Cyberbully
by livelaughlovesing2.0
Summary: When the gang goes internet they think everything is fine. Until someone gets hurt by an embarrassing post. Then the Wasabi Warriors must work together to defeat the cyberbully and help a hurt friend. A story about cyberbullying. A little Kack/kick in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey all! I'm very new at this so please bare with me. I like the show Kickin' it and thought of some cool stories to go along with it! Please read and review, I'm very open to suggestions. I have wanted to post this story for a long time because it has to do with Cyber bullying. Cyber bullying is very serious and can hurt a lot of people. I wanted to bring awareness of this to readers because I hate to see it happen! There is a little Kack/Kick (or whatever you prefer) in it and some good old Wasabi Warrior friendship, but it's mostly about how one little thing someone puts on the internet, can ruin someones reputation. So please be responsible with what you post on the internet because it never goes away! Also, to learn more about cyber bullying and help stop it, you should check out ****a stop cyber bullying website,** **and be safe!**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kickin' it  
><strong>

Cyber bully

(No one's POV)

*at the dojo*

The Wasabi Warriors were at the dojo warming up when Rudy walked in.

"Hey guys!" Rudy greeted them as he wheeled a cart with a big box in it.

"Hey Rudy!" They responded. Rudy made his way to his office while making a huge commotion with the box, crashing and smashing all the way there.

"Rudy, Rudy, RUDY!" Kim yelled. Rudy finally stopped the commotion and turned to her. "Ok, what's in there?"

"Well its parts for my new-"Rudy began.

"Please don't tell us its parts for another robot! Rudy, remember what happened last time?" Milton interrupted.

"Yea man, they'll all be nice in the beginning, then become evil, and then turn against you, and then take over all of mankind, and then our only hope will be to-" Jerry started going off.

"Jerry!" The group yelled.

Jerry stopped babbling. "What? I'm just stating the true facts, yo!"

"Oh yea, I think I saw that movie!" Eddie piped in. Then Jerry started to argue with him causing a big commotion, until Jack interrupted them.

"Anyways! Rudy continue." Jack said annoyed.

"As I was saying, its parts for my new computer." Rudy said as he continued to walk towards his office making less noise now."Bobby Wasabi sent it to me to help promote our dojo."

An assemble of "cool!", "awesome", and "sweet" went around the group. They followed into Rudy's office.

"So there's a new online social website for your school and I want you all to sign up for it so we can draw more people to this place."

"So we all can use this new computer?" Kim asked.

"As long as you help me set it up." Rudy replied. He tipped over the box and dozens of odd, complicated pieces fell out. "So who's ready to help?"

"Um I think we're just gonna um, go!" Jack yelled and they all scrambled out as fast as they could leaving Rudy with a big mess, and a complicated task.

* * *

><p>*at Felafel Phils*<p>

The gang is sitting in a booth eating felafel and french fries. Kim is on a laptop typing away.

A ding came from the computer. "OK, these are some weird questions I have to answer for my profile! Favorite animal sound, clothing, body part, smell!" She said.

"Ha that's easy! Wolf, high tops, feet, and my favorite smell is a light tulip flower smell on a warm summer day." Jerry said gazing out to the left.

"Okay... That's... weird... So has everyone set up their profiles now?" Milton said.

"Yep, and we set up a page for the dojo too." Jack said. "Hey we should check out if anyone commented on it or liked it."

"OK, well we have... no comments and 4 likes." Kim said. They all looked down in shame. All of the sudden another ding came from the computer. "Oh! We got another like!" They all started cheering.

"Wait, wait, wait! Um, yeah, that was just me, heh. I, uh, forgot to like the page before... Whoops." Eddie said nervously backing towards the door. They all shot him a death glare. "Hehe...uhhh... bye!" He yelled before turning around and running out the door.

Milton shook his head and sighed. "Guys what are we gonna do? Rudy is counting on us to make the dojo more popular!"

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed. "So most people will only see the page for the dojo if their "buddies" with us, right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at Jack?" Kim asked.

"Well what if we just become buddies with the whole school! Then everyone will see the page and then it'll draw attention to the dojo!" He said excitedly with a smile.

"Dude yeah! It'll also show the ladies how manly I am doing karate and all." Jerry said very cocky as he flipped up the collar of his jacket. Just then Jerry noticed there was something on his shoulder. "AH! Spider!" He yelled followed by girlish screams. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed.

"Oh yeah your manly alright" Kim said. Everyone joined in laughing at Jerry as he ran out screaming and slapping his jacket.

**Well this is the first chapter! Please review! I'm very open to comments that will help me with this story! Tell me if I should continue with this and if I should keep writing more stories. I'll try and update ASAP! Thank you and until next time!**

** -livelaughlovesing2.0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks soooo much for the reviews! I love ya to death! te he! Well sorry it's been a while but your wait is gone! So here is the 2nd chapter! YAY! and I'm gonna try my hardest to keep the A/N short because I know you don't really like them! Well I'm just gonna stop my babbling and let you get on with the story! Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Kickin'it, only Stacy and her friends which are my OCs.**

*****At the dojo, in Rudy's office.*

Rudy finally got the computer assembled and was trying to get it to work. He picked up an instruction manual. He pressed a button with a hopeful look on his face. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. Nothing happened.

"Come on, come on!" Rudy said frustrated while banging on the side of it. "Work you stupid thing!"

He pushed the button again. The computer came to life.

"Yes!" Rudy yelled triumphantly. He read what the computer was typing on the screen.

"Starting up,yes, loading, yes, 20%! Woo hoo!" He shouted happily. "50%, 70%, 80%, 90%, 99%..." He counted off.

Just then, the computer made a funky noise and made a powering down noise.

"What! Shutting down!" Rudy yelled in anger starring at the screen. The computer then went dark.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>At school, Seaford High*****

Jerry and Jack were at their lockers talking when kim walked in.

"Hey guys!" Kim said as she waved and flashed a smile at them.

"Hey Kim" they said back. They made their way over to her locker. She opened it and started to put her books away.

Jerry stood behind her and Jack leaned on the locker next to hers, she turned around and said "Man, this new website for the school is all anyone can talk about!"

"Yeah it looks like everyones on it." Jack said. Just then Eddie walked up to them.

"Hey guys! guess what?" He said exciteldy.

"You finally got a date without begging?" Jerry asked.

"No." Eddie replied frustrated.

"You looked in the mirror and screamed?"

"No, I-"

"You realized you're most likely gonna die alone"

"No!"

"You tried to help your mom get up and you broke your back?"

"That's it!" Eddie yelled.

He chased Jerry into a locker and started beating him with a book. Jerry was cowaring against the locker screaming and yelling in Spanish. Kim and Jack shook their heads and ran over to break them up. Kim yanked Eddie off of Jerry and held his arms behind him, keeping him in his place. Jack stood between them holding out his hands, blocking them off from eachother.

"Woah guys! Calm down! Stop fighting" Jack yelled. Jerry and Eddie went silent. When Eddie was cooled off more, Kim released him.

"As I was saying," Eddie said shooting Jery a glare. "I went on my profile this morning and I got three new buddy accepts!"

"That's great Eddie. We need as many buddies as possible if we wanna promote the dojo more." Kim said walking to her locker again.

"Yeah, so how many buddies do you have now?" Jack asked as he stood by Jerry who was leaning against a locker. He kept his eye on the two of them because he didn't know how cooled down they were.

"7." Eddie said proudly.

Kim turned away from her locker and gave him a weird look. Jack shook his head and looked down chuckling humourisly to himself. Eddie looked at them in confusion.

"Wait, wait, wait. So out of all the kids at this school, only 7 accepted?" Jerry said laughing, getting off the locker and walking over to him.

"Yeah! Are you guys telling me your already buddies with everyone?" Eddie said in disbelief.

Kim, Jerry, and Jack all looked up with big eyes. Kim turned back to her locker pretending to look for something, Jerry and Jack stood up and started whistling while trying to walk way.

"I can't belive your buddies with everyone!" Eddie said with a humph.

"Ok, we're not buddies with _everyone_!" Jack said walking back to Eddie with Jerry behind him.

"Yeah, I mean I'm not friends with... that guy!" Kim said pointing to a guy walking by on his cellphone. All of the sudden a ding came from Kim's phone. She flipped it open.

"Heh, nevermind!" She said giving Eddie a small smile with a worried look on her face.

"Don't beat yourself up about it man! Maybe people just haven't gotten your request yet." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

Just then Milton came running down the stairs with a laptop in his hands.

"Guys we have a problem!" He yelled to them.

He sat on the bench as the gang hurried over to him. Kim sat by him while the other three circled around them.

"What is it Milton?" Jack asked.

"Well I was checking out the page we made for the dojo to see if anyone liked it, when I saw this." He said pointing to the screen. Kim took the laptop to get a better look.

"Stacy Larson wrote on it!" Kim said in shock. Stacy Larson was the most popular girl in school, and the meanest.

"Well what does it say?" Jack asked worried. He knew it probably wouldn't be good.

"It says: The Wasabi Warriors are a bunch of freaks and wannabes. They're just a group of loser karate brats. The only reason they even signed up for this is to promote their rundown, crappy dojo! What a joke. I mean, how pathetic can they get? No wonder nobody likes them." She said getting angrier with every word.

"What!" The guys yelled.

"Well I'm gonna tell somebody! This is messed up man!" Jerry said walking away.

"Yeah, she can't do that!" Eddie said going after him.

"Well we should write something back at her!" Jack said angrily.

"No,no,no. That will just add to the fire." Milton said with a sigh. "Come on, lets go get Jerry and Eddie to calm down."

Jack and Milton walked off to go get them. Kim sat there starring at the screen. Just then Stacy and two of her friends walked by laughing at something. Kim glared at her as she walked right past her. She looked around thinking about something. She looked at the computer nervously, then started to type with a look on her face.

A look of revenge.

**Oooo! What's Kim gonna write? hmmmmm. Well your just gonna have to find out next time! **

**-livelaughlovesing2.0**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really really sick and like couldn't do anything! Don't worry, I'm feeling much better and have my creative juices flowing! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You're AMAZING! te-he!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it (sad face) :(**

*at the dojo*

Rudy was busy cleaning up the dojo when Kim walked in.

"Oh hey Kim!" He said.

"Hey Rudy!" Kim replied. She walked over to her locker, opening it and putting her bag into it.

"Do you know where the guys are? Jerry and Eddie came in here earlier mad about something and they made a mess. Then Jack and Milton came in and took them somewhere WITHOUT cleaning up the mess!" Rudy said gesturing to the mess of ripped dummies, papers, and mats everywhere.

"Well Jack and Milton went after Jerry and Eddie to try and calm them down. I see how that worked out." Kim said picking at a shredded dummy.

"Where are they now? They need to clean this up!" Rudy asked frustrated.

"I just saw them heading to Felafel Phil's." Kim said walking over to Rudy helping him pick up a dummy that was on the ground.

"Well I'm going to get them because I am NOT picking this up by myself!" Rudy proclaimed heading towards the door.

"Wait! Before you go, can I use the new computer?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but I have to worn you that thing is _evil_!" Rudy said. "When I finally got it to work, it started to attack me! I tried to shut it off, then I heard a zap... then it all went dark." He said cringing in fear, wiping fake tears away.

Kim paused and looked at him funny before saying, "Okay... I'm just gonna go now." She said turning around and heading towards his office looking back at him.

She walked in and closed the door. Rudy let out a sigh.

Sniffling, he said "She was so young!"

He reached a hand out in her direction then turned and walked out.

*Meanwhile, at Felafel Phil's*

Jack brought the food over and sat down with the guys at a booth. The only way he and Milton could get them to calm down was with they're ultimate weakness: food! He set the basket in front of them and Jerry and Eddie practically tackled each other to get it. They started stuffing food into they're mouths.

"Okay guys, there is a better way to deal with this." Jack said shaking his head.

"blahbgewomph" Eddie mumbled with food in his mouth.

"What was that?" Jack asked chuckling.

"Um he said: but it's wrong! Duh!" Jerry said like it was to most obvious thing in the world.

"Right... well we know it's wrong but you can't just go trashing stuff! Especially our dojo!" Jack scolded them.

"Well we need to do something!" Eddie shouted.

"I know, I know! We'll figure something out." Jack said.

"Maybe we should type some insult back! Teach her a lesson!" Jerry said getting excited.

"No, I suggested that but Milton said it would be a bad idea." He said. Milton was on his laptop when his eyes got big.

"Uh-oh cherry-o!" He screamed jumping up in his seat.

"What? What is it?" Jack asked.

"Cherry-o?" Jerry asked confused.

"Well it looks like Kim didn't take my advice!" He said worried. "She replied to Stacy's post it looks like right after we left to get you guys, and it's not too pretty."

Jack moved closer while Jerry and Eddie got up and huddled around Milton's laptop. On the screen they saw Stacy's post and below it they saw Kim's angry reply.

It said:"Joke? The only joke here is you! You're nothing but a stuck-up, preppy, brat! At least I have friends and people who like me!"

The guys sat there with their mouths wide open. Milton slowly shut his laptop.

"Well this isn't good." Jack stated.

"Tell me about it. I wonder what Stacy's gonna do." Jerry said.

"Has she posted anything?" Eddie asked taking a bite of a fry.

"Not yet, but she had just signed on before I shut it!" Milton said.

Just then Rudy walked in.

"Hey! You guys need to go clean up the mess you made in the dojo! Now!" He scolded.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Jack said as Rudy ushered them back to the dojo.

*at the dojo, again*

The guys walked in with Rudy on their tails.

"Okay now get cleaning." He said. An assemble of groans came from the boys as they started to pick things up. "What were you guys even mad about?"

"Stacy Larson posted a mean comment about us and the dojo on our page." Eddie said.

"What? Was it bad?" Rudy asked.

"Oh yeah dude. It was pretty bad stuff yo." Replied Jerry. "But we got her back! Well Kim did anyways."

"Hey where is Kim anyways?" Jack asked.

"She's in my office on the new computer. I think she actually got it running!" Rudy replied happily.

The guys stopped and looked at each other. Rudy then turned and looked at them quizzically.

"What?" He finally yelled braking the guys out of they're staring.

"Kim had posted a mean comment back to Stacy." Milton said. Rudy just stood there confused. Milton sighed, "We think Stacy is gonna do something really mean back to us."

"Ohhhh!" Rudy said finally getting it.

"Come on guys! I doubt it's gonna be that bad!" Jack said in disbelief.

Suddenly, a scream came from Rudy's office.

"Kim!" They all yelled.

**Cliffhanger! haha! I know, cliffys are the worst! But I just had to throw one in! Muahahaha! Since this wasn't my fav chapter and it took so long to update, I'm gonna give you guys a treat...**

**-livelaughlovesing2.0**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter! Surprise! This is my treat to you! I hope you guys like it! This is shorter too since I'm uploading two chapters.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

*continuing on*

They ran into Rudy's office when they heard Kim scream. She was stand in front of the computer with a panicked look on her face.

"Kim, what happened?" Jack asked concerned.

"L-LOOK!" She stuttered and pointed to the computer screen.

They walked over to her and looked at what she was pointing at. It was on Kim's profile page and Stacy had posted a picture. It was a picture of a blonde girl a few years younger than them and she had thick black glasses, weird braces, messy pigtails, and her face was red and covered with huge zits. The caption read: Meet the real Kim Crawford!

"Whoa! Man who's the ugly geek girl?" Jerry asked obliviously.

"Ugh, It's Kim, Jerry!" Eddie said.

"Ohhhhh. HA-HA! Kim I didn't know you wore glasses, and had zits all over," Jerry said laughing. Eddie and Milton stepped away from him and Jack was trying to get him to shut up because they knew Kim was gonna unleash her fury any second. Still he continued.

"Ha, man and those braces? Geez! Oh and I'm guessing it was NOT a good hair day for y-"

"SHUT IT JERRY!" Kim yelled. Jerry put his arms up to protect him waiting for an attack, but it never came. Instead, Kim sighed, sank down in the chair, put her elbows on the desk and held her head up in her hands. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Nothing like this had ever happened before. The guys gathered around the computer again. Jack went up behind Kim and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. She looked up at him with a small smile and he returned it.

"I can't believe that's you Kim. This must have been taken a long time ago." Milton said.

"It wasn't taken a long time ago because it wasn't even taken!" Kim said looking up at him and the guys.

"What do you mean Kim?" Jack asked her confused like the rest of them.

"I mean, that's not me! I've never seen this picture in my life!" She said.

"Oh well then it's all good!" Eddie said stupidly.

"No it's not Eddie!" Kim snapped.

"Okay guys lets just calm down! Kim, just delete the picture." Jack said settling everyone down.

"No, it's too late. They are like 500 views!" She said. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "I can't believe she did this. My life is ruined! I don't even want to think of what will happen at school."

"Oh it won't be that bad!" Jack assured her.

"Yeah Kim! I bet by tomorrow this will all blow over and no one will even remember it!" Jerry said leaning back on a filing cabinet.

"Or not!" Jerry said.

The gang came into Seaford High this morning only to find the hallways filled with posters that had the fake-Kim picture on them. They all had sayings on them like "who's a joke now, Kimmy?" or "Barf-bag". There was one giant poster above the stairs that said: THE REAL KIM CRAWFORD. The guys looked around at it all in shock. Kim looked like she was about to cry. Jerry walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look on the bright side! At least it can't get any worse!" He said. Kim was about to say something back but was interrupted when a group of kids walked by and started laughing a pointing at her.

"Really Jerry? Cause I think it just did!" She yelled at him.

Another group came by laughing. They stopped and front of her.

"Hey look! It's the geek on the posters! Get her!" One kid yelled. The group then took paper balls out and threw them at her. The guys seperated and Kim turned and put her hands up to protect herself. Then Jack stepped in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, that's enough!" Jack yelled. The group immediately stopped and ran off. "Are you okay Kim?"

"Honestly? No." She said looking down. Jack patted her on the back. Then Stacy and her clone friends walked up to them all holding sodas.

"Oh look. It's poor little Kimmy." Stacy said laughing with her friends.

"What's your problem Stacy?" Kim snapped.

"Nothing! But I know what yours is. Oops!" Stacy said as she splashed her drink all over Kim. She stood there speechless with her mouth open eyes closed. She was about to say something but was interrupted by Stacy calling out to every one around. "Oh look! Kimmy had an accident!" Followed by everyone laughing and pointing at Kim.

Kim looked around at everyone. She started to tear up.

"Awww! Looks like little Kimmy is gonna cry!" Stacy said which made everyone laugh harder.

Kim turned and ran for the bathrooms wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Kim!" Jack yelled trying to stop her but failing. He had a worried look on his face.

"Hmmm. Looks like it could get worse." Jerry said. The guys turned to him with angry expressions and walking towards him yelling causing him to back up into the lockers.

**Uh oh! Poor Kim! Well that's what happens with cyberbullying! Please don't forget the message I'm trying to get at!** **Again, thanks so much for the reviews. I'll update sooner than last time! I promise! I hope you guys liked your treat of two chapters! Until next time!**

**-livelaughlovesing2.0**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys! i haven't given up on this I've just had a busy life at the moment. There's a squirrel in my house, a trip i have to get ready for, my friends are all messed up, and i was sick for a long long time. I'm better now and i'm going to be uploading asap. Don't hate me when i tell you i won't be able to upload next week because that's when my trip is. I'm gonna try to update this weekend more though. Oh and this will be my longest chapter yet! YAY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it**

*at the dojo*

(A day after the hallway incident)

Milton and Jerry were practicing when Jerry walked out of Rudy's office.

"Yo guys, I was just on the site and it looks like Stacy has been busy." Jerry said walking up to them.

"What's she posted now?" Milton asked with a sigh.

"Just some more fake pictures, rumors, ya know, the normal."

Eddie did a face palm and shook his head. "I don't get it, how does Stacy come up with this stuff?" He asked.

"Eddie, she's what we call a spawn of the devil. I think I even saw eyes in the back of her head and little tiny horns!" Milton exclaimed.

Just then Jack walked in with a worried look on his face.

"Have you guys seen what Stacy's been posting about Kim?" He asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do Jack?" Milton asked.

"Well I don't know right now, but have any of you seen Kim today? I didn't see her at school and I'm worried about her."

"No, none of us have. Maybe she stayed home today." Jerry said.

"Yeah let's go to her house now!" Jack said as they headed out the door to Kim's house.

* * *

><p>*at Phalaphel Phil's*<p>

Rudy was sitting at a booth finishing eating. Phil walked up to him.

"Rudy why are you sitting at my table looking all boohoo! Boohoo's are not good for business!" He said in his Indian accent.

"Well you know how I got that new computer?" Rudy asked. Phil nodded his head. "Well, I can't get it to work. Kim could get it to work, JERRY could get it to work, but me... no!"

"Ah I see your problem, I can't "work it" either Rudy, it happens with age." He said sitting down across from Rudy.

"No Phil! I mean my computer! It won't work!"

"Oh that? That's easy, piece of cake!"

"Are you saying you know something about computers?"

"No, I'm saying I know a lot about computers! In my country, I was considered the best at computer tech. Of course we only did have one computer in our whole village."

"Works for me! So do you think you could come by and help me with my computer?"

"Sure Rudy!"

"That's great! Let's go now!

They started heading towards the door.

"So what does your computer run on? Rats or squirrels?" Phil asked.

Rudy shook his head and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>*Outside Kim's house*<p>

They walked up the steps and stopped in front of the door.

"Well let's hope she's here." Jack said. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

They waited for a few seconds. There was no reply. Jack knocked again. This time the door opened.

"Hey Kim, glad we found you. Where have you-"Jack stopped getting a look at the girl that walked out. "Kim?"

It was indeed Kim but not the one they were use to. Her hair looked messy, her face was red, her eyes were puffy, she had a blanket wrapped around her even though it was warm outside. The guys looked her up and down, they couldn't believe it. Kim was tough, fun, smart, and pretty, but this was a side of Kim no one had ever seen before.

"WHOA." They said in chorus.

"Hey guys." Kim said with a crackly voice. She gave them a sad half smile. Jack quickly recovered from his shock.

"K-Kim, heh, that's a new look for you." He said nervously. He expected her to flip him but instead she just looked down sadly.

"Yeah, I know, I look like a wreck." She said gesturing to herself.

"Wait, have you been crying?" Jack asked stepping closer.

"What! No!" She said taking a step back and wiping frantically at her cheeks.

"Well it looks like you have!" Jerry blurted out. "You're eyes are puffy, you're face is red, nose is running, there's a trail of tissues leading to the door-"

"THANK YOU JERRY!" Kim yelled at him. He instantly shut up. Jack shook his head.

"So have you just been here all day?" Milton asked stepping in front of Jerry.

"Yeah kinda." Kim said looking at her feet. "What does it matter?"

"Kim, you missed school and practice! Just because of Stacy and everyone? You're stronger than that! You can't just stay here forever. Kim we're just worried about you!" Jack said.

"Well sorry! It's not my fault Stacy attacked me!" Kim told them.

"Actually, it kinda is." Eddie spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked glaring at him.

"Well, if you hadn't wrote that mean thing to Stacy than she wouldn't be coming after you."He explained

"Yeah, in a way, you kind of did this to yourself." Milton said backing him up.

"You're blaming me for what she's doing!" Kim yelled glaring at them all now.

"Kim we're not blaming you, we're just saying-" Jack started.

"Wait! You agree with them? You think it's my fault too?" Kim asked staring at him.

"Well maybe. I mean he does have a point. Plus you might overreacting a little bit." He said.

"Overreacting? Did you see what she's been saying about me?" Kim yelled. "I can't believe you guys! I thought you were my friends!"

"Kim we are! You brought this on yourself though. It's not our fault you were stupid enough to go against Stacy!" Jack screamed back. He immediately shut his mouth and regretted what he said.

Kim stopped and just stood there with a very hurt look on her face. Jack stood there with a guilty look, and the others gasped, put their hands to their mouths and backed up.

"Are you saying I deserved it?" Kim said quietly.

"No Kim I-" Jack began.

"No you listen here Jack! Okay, I am not stupid and I don't deserve this. You guys say you're my friends yet you're standing here accusing me! Real friends would be here for me, and you guys aren't." She said looking at all of them. "I'm sorry but if you think we're friends, then you're sadly mistaken."

She quickly slammed the front door. The guys were standing there stunned at what she had said. Jack looked at his feet and sighed.

"Guys, we screwed up didn't we?" He asked turning to them.

"Oh yeah!" They replied. Jack sighed again.

"Come on guys. Let's leave her be." He said taking one last look at the door before walking down the steps.

In side Kim leaned against the door and heard them leave. She sighed sadly.

"Great, I'm alone, everybody hates me, and now I don't have any friends." She said to herself. She slid down the door with tears running down her face.

**Ahhh poor Kim! On the other hand, the guys did have a point, she shouldn't have posted that comment about Stacy. But no one deserves to be treated like that. Well I hope you like the chapter! I'm leaving for me trip tomorrow! I'm already working on the next chapter. So I'll see you in a week! BYEE!**

**-livelaughlovesing2.0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back from my trip! I had the most amazing time! It was the greatest week of my life! Well now I'm vegging out today cuz I'm just so exhausted! OK so in the last and this chapter, you're going to see a lot of the consequences of cyber bullying. So here is the Sixth Chapter of Cyberbully! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kickin'it. (Ha ha I wish)**

*At Seaford High the next day*

The guys are by Jack's locker talking when Stacy walked up to them with her group.

"Is your little friend a no show again today? Did the big bad Kimmy get her feelings hurt?" She said in baby talk laughing with her friends. The gang glared at them. Jack stepped towards them.

"Oh knock-it off Stacy! Kim will be here, just you wait and see." He said confidently.

"Okay, I'm waiting." She said. "So where is she?"

The guys looked around but there was no sign of Kim.

"Well maybe she-"Jack began. Just then Kim walked through the doors, looked at the group, and kept walking straight to her locker. The gang looked at each other and ran over to Kim's locker. Stacy and her friends exchanged evil smirks.

"Kim!" The guys yelled as they got to her locker. She didn't turn around to greet them. She just kept piling books into her locker.

"Kim, I'm glad your back! We need to talk. I have something to say." Jack said.

"We already did. I heard you. You guys had plenty to say." Kim said still facing her locker.

"Look Kim, what I said yesterday, I didn't intend to sound mean." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Really? Cause you could have fooled me."

"Kim, please, would you just listen to us?"

"Why should I? Gonna give me more talk about how it's my fault and that I deserve what was coming?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"Well I got it, okay? I had it coming. That doesn't change anything though." Kim said closing her locker and walking away.

"Oh come on Kim! Please don't be mad!" He said walking after her with the guys right behind him. Stacy then blocked Kim's path.

"Yeah Kimmy, don't be mad!" Stacy said laughing. "They're the only friends you've got in the ENTIRE school."

Kim glanced back at them. "They're not my friends." She said quietly looking down.

"Oh boo hoo! HA HA! I think that deserves a post, don't you?" Stacy said laughing, taking out her phone, and typing. She spoke what she was typing. "Hey everyone! Kim Crawford is now not only a loser and a dork, but a loner with no friends! I'm surprised this didn't happen before! I think it's about time people started noticing her true colors..."

"Please move." Kim said looking at her trying to keep her cool.

"Why? Too weak to face the truth?" Stacy said snickering.

"I said, please move."

"Ohhhh, now you're bossing people around. I see how it is."

"Get out of my way."

"Um, no. That's not how things work. I'm popular and you're a wannabe." Stacy said moving closer as Kim took a step back.

"Move." Kim said getting very angry. The guys could tell she was about to blow.

"Just admit it Kim, you're jealous of me."

"I said, MOVE!" Kim yelled pushing Stacy aside. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Her friends gasped and the guys looked back and forth from her to Kim. Just then, the principal came rushing into the halls.

"What's going on here?" He said loudly looking at the scene.

"I was just admiring your great work on this school when Kim pushed me down for no reason." Stacy said sniffling and the guys were about to fight back for Kim, but he put his hand up to stop them. He walked over to Kim.

"Kim Crawford, you have detention!" He yelled. Kim's mouth dropped.

"WHAT? I didn't push her, she's faking it!" She fought back. Stacy groaned in pain.

"I don't want to hear it. Now go!" He said pointing to the detention room. Kim frustratedly walked towards the room. The principal helped Stacy up and walked her away towards the nurse.

"Well this isn't good." Jerry stated. The guys turned to him shaking their heads. All around the kids started whispering and looking at them. Jack looked to the detention room and started thinking.

"Guys what are we gonna do? We have to help Kim out!" Milton said.

"Ummmm, how about plan B?" Eddie suggested.

"Eddie, we haven't even finished plan A yet!" He said. He walked over towards Jack. "So what's plan A?"

"Yo, we can't help Kim if she won't even talk to us!" Jerry piped in.

"I got it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Got what? Food? I'm in!" Eddie yelled excitedly.

"No! Jerry, you have detention tonight, right?" Jack asked moving to Jerry.

"Yeah, why?" Jerry asked.

"Well tonight, you can talk to Kim while we steal Stacy's phone and delete those posts!" Jack explained excitedly.

"How are we gonna do that?" Milton asked.

"Easy! Milton, you distract the principal; Eddie distracts Stacy while I sneak into her locker and delete the posts. Jerry, in the mean time, will be getting Kim to forgive us so she'll agree to us helping her. Cause you know she won't let us do anything unless she says it's okay."

"Sweet, but one problem. What do I say to Kim?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know, tell her we're sorry, we didn't mean it, compliment her. I don't know, think of something!" Jack told him.

"Great, so will meet back here in an hour?" Milton asked. They all nodded their heads.

"Still think plan B is better..." Eddie grumbled.

The guys shook their heads and walked away.

* * *

><p>*In Rudy's office*<p>

Rudy and Phil were at the computer. Rudy was leaning on the back of the chair starring at the screen while Phil was typing away at it.

"Okay and if I am correct, the computer should start up... now." Phil said pressing a button. The computer came to life!

"YES! Ah, thank you Phil! I can FINALLY use this thing now!" Rudy said happily.

"Oh it's no problem Rudy! Now I think I should tell you how to fully set it up before-"

"That's ok, I think I got it from here."

"But Rudy, I really don't think you should mess around with-"

"Don't worry! I'm good now, I can handle it."

"I don't know Rudy, you don't really know much about-"

"I GOT THIS PHIL!" Rudy shouted. Phil started walking towards the door.

"Fine, just call if something goes wrong."

"Yeah, will do." He said shaking his head in disbelief. Phil walked out of his office. "Oh, come on. How hard can it really be?"

He pressed a button and a robotic voice came out of the computer.

_"Welcome Rudy. Please press the Start Button to begin." _It said. So Rudy pressed the start button.

"Ha, piece of cake." He said. Nothing happened though. He pressed it again, and again. "Come on, work!"

He then started furiously pushing the button rapidly. Finally the computer spoke again.

"_Activating self-defense mode. Attack mode: engaged."_ It stated. Rudy stood up and frantically started pressing buttons.

"No, no, no, no NO!" He yelled at it.

All of the sudden a little cd popped out and hit him on head. It then started shooting out discs, cds, and other pieces. He held up his arms for protection and backed against the wall.

"Hey! No! OW! Stop! Hey!" He shouted. He lowered his arms and gave the computer a crazy look. "Oh, IT IS SO ON!"

He ran at the computer. When he reached the keyboard it all of the sudden shocked and electrocuted him. Steam was coming off him as he twitched and fell to the floor.

**Well there you have it! Hmm those warriors are getting into some trouble again... Sorry it took so long. I'm gonna try to upload again today. c u later aldigators! (ya, i spell it wrong on purpose ppl!) Blah! :P**

**- livelaughlovesing2.0**


End file.
